


You'll never be (my destruction)

by starkbucksforbreakfast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Multi, Sub Bucky Barnes, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbucksforbreakfast/pseuds/starkbucksforbreakfast
Summary: Bucky's being shouted by his boss, on the street, in his face. Humiliation beyond measure creeps up his spine but nothing comes out of his mouth. He should have been better, he knows that, but what could he do better than nod continuously and pray for this God damn day to end? So other than saying something to reestablish his pride and ego, he chose to shut up and bear it. Life is hard, man, tough shit.(or, alternatively, Bucky goes to a dungeon, almost get fucked by an asshole, gets rescued by Tony and falls in love.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! Here's my first ever marvel fic, English is not my first language and this is not beta read so proceed with care.  
> (the title is inspired by a song by Miss May I)

Bucky's being shouted by his boss, on the street, in his face. Humiliation beyond measure creeps up his spine but nothing comes out of his mouth. He should have been better, he knows that, but what could he do better than nod continuously and pray for this God damn day to end? So other than saying something to reestablish his pride and ego, he chose to shut up and bear it. Life is hard, man, tough shit.

The way back home is as dull as ever. His apartment is at the corner of the city and doesn't have a particularly friendly neighborhood. He opens the door with his keys and slams it shut, sinks down into his squeaky couch in less than a second.

Gosh, he was exhausted.

Bucky had a secret hobby of BDSM, which he had never shared this information with anybody, not even his poor deceased mother. He liked the feeling of losing control, or moreover, giving it over to someone he trusts.

Someone he trusts, huh, he laughs to himself.

In a perfect world, he would only do this kind of scene with someone he actually trusts, but life doesn't work like that, and neither does his bodily desires.

There aren't a lot of Dungeons around his area, but there were a few bars that have sort of similar features to it and were popular between local gays. Usually, he'd go there, but only when he is really feeling down.

And now he is weighing whether today is one of those days or not. Most of the times he would go there half drunk and wake up the next day with a horrendous hangover. Cleaning himself up after this one-night scenes are usually his least favorite part, it normally involves discovering dark whip marks all over his back and thighs and sometimes even some cigarette burns on the back of his neck. Those were the times when he had orgies. He shakes this bad memory off. He never wanted to be back at that phase again.

Now, although more modest than what he thought he used to be when he was in college, he still has the same urges and desires, just not as intense as his past self used to enjoy.

So what he does is he picked himself up from the couch, changed into his normal casual wear, and headed out into the dusk.

 

* * *

 

 

"We have a dress code for today, sorry, my boy. " the guard standing in front of the bar said, without even looking at Bucky and gestured the leather daddy behind him in, for the 4th bar in a row. Bucky cursed under his breath but sighed outwardly, there is nothing he can do. Normally there would be no special nights for any bars in this side of the city but tonight appeared to be a God damn festival for all bars near him. Everywhere is 'dress code' 'dress code' 'dress code' and none of them would spare bucky a break and pity him enough to let him in.

He decided he had to turn around in a corner that he had never been before. Not that he was sure he would find any bars to let him in, but just in spite of his boss that cursed him something like 'a loser with no sex life.'

He stopped mid-road to take a suck of his cigarette, looked up, and saw something that will eventually change his life forever.

Magically, an advertisement stuck to a black, blank door appears in front of him that says 'Dominants' carnival! Come and join. Open night.' why not? He thinks to himself, and of course, when the night couldn't be already worse, after throwing away his half lit cigarette, he bowed down his head and pushed open the small, black door.

A roar of laughter and other noises that is full of alpha masculine scents pours over Bucky like a tidal wave. Then he immediately recognized that the place is full of bears and daddies. 'Dominants' Carnival' indeed. But he is way pass the line of caring that he just steps into the chaos. He sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for a Cuba Libre. Tonight is gonna be a long night.

Just as Bucky thought he was going to drink himself to the dawn again tonight someone pats his shoulder. Bucky looked back and saw that man offered a tight smile. He sat down at the counter beside Bucky, close enough to let him feel the heat coming from him. Bucky tried to smile back but failed with a twitch of the corner of his lips. The man chuckled awkwardly.

"How are you doing tonight? You need anything? " the man said with a dark look in his eyes as soon as Bucky seems to show his submissive nature before him.

And oh gosh his voice sounded so nice, bucky thought to himself. He didn't know what has gotten into him, he had barely even talked to this guy's, Jesus, but his desire for that sense of losing control is finally going to be satisfied.

Bucky bent down his head to show the dom his neck, and immediately he rubs his large, gentle hands into the nape of his neck. Bucky was almost reduced to a puddle of goo by that incredible sensation. This is dangerous, to show his weakness without discussing consent and boundaries before all this, but oh gosh could bucky care less right now, all he could think of was the sweet submission he would get in a few moments. He was drowning.

 

* * *

 

 

When he recognized his bearings he realized he was led to a private room at the end of the dungeon. The walls red, the bed has four cuffs attached to the ends of it, and a Saint Andrew's Cross. He chose not to look closer at all sorts of torture tools that are displayed around in the room, and hangs down his chin, touching his chest, when he hears the whoosh of a whip coming down at him.

"Urgh- wha- ?!" the man didn't give him the break to breathe. The second and the third whip came raining down like hellfire. Bucky was underprepared, shocked, and was just recovering from a minor blackout, the pain burns like fire on his back. He finally noticed that he is kneeling on the ground, stripped down to his boxers, with his hands tight up and attached to a bar that is extending from the ceiling.

"Please! Stop! re-" He tries to tell the dom to stop by screaming the house safeword 'red' multiple times, but he ignored it like it was nothing, and the whips keep coming down at him. At one point bucky forced himself to focus and calm the shit down and analyze the situation but he can't, there was just too much pain and it is prohibiting him to focus. The other man was probably drunk too, just like he was. Could he blame him? This wasn't the first time he'd been in this hell of a situation, but it sure is a pain in the back. Ouch. It hurts really bad.

The thing is bucky can endure pain a lot, for a sub like him. But at this rate, he is dropping, real fast. His dom has probably realized that from his reactions and is trying to switch to another tactic.

"Fucking cunt, you bitch!" the man roared. "I will teach you a lesson tonight" he pulls out a buttplug that is two sizes too big for a beginning session and dips in lubrication. He forcefully stuffs it into Bucky's hole as if he's not even a human, but a cattle for his owner to handle with.

Bucky screamed once, twice when the man slapped him across the face for being too loud.

"Shut it! Whore." he hissed at him. "I will leave you like that, and use you like the filthy slut you are. Just you wait." and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut.

This is the red sign for bucky. He is alone, in a room at a foreign ground, far from home, tied up to the ceiling and naked. Most of all, he is dropping. The whipping that came out of nowhere that caught him out of surprise really did something to him and he is dropping. Shit. He's shivering.

"p- please! No more..." that was the last he could get out of his mouth before he returned back to the darkness.

He can only vaguely remember being picked up by someone who has a warm body and he subconsciously clutched onto him, got a pat on the head as a reward, he smiled, or at least wished he expressed his relief for his release.

 

つづく


	2. Chapter 2

For Tony everything today was as normal as any day picked randomly out of his life - just quietly owning his dungeon wasn’t something too much for him to handle. Tonight he has a special event at his store, though, he had to get the advertisement going. He usually does the designs himself. Why wouldn’t he hire a designer, you ask? It’s because his place is more like a private club than a classic BDSM dungeon - no one is tempted or even excited to see their social media updates, so why waste the effort? 

He can hear Clint chuckling in a deep voice from the across the counter as Tony holds his advertisement for tonight’s event, printed out in full colors.  _ Yes, of course you do _ , Tony thought to himself while he swift pasts clint’s mocking gaze,  _ of course you want to laugh at this ridiculous night of an event. _

“Dominant’s Carnival”, or otherwise, “Submissive’s Carnival” are two traditional kinds of events that the dungeon Tony owns have for quite a few years. Although the ones that welcomed a lot of submissives never came with a lot of violence and laughing stocks for him and his friends to talk about later, unlike some of the other events like for example “Peggin’ Makin’ “,  the “Dominant’s Carnival” has always been a crazy son of a bitch for him to handle as an owner. The reason for that was the Alpha men that gather here at those nights are predominantly up to something foul and uncanny. Not in a morally okay way that Tony would allow it. Natasha has always tried to persuade him to give up this sort of “heroism” of his, but Tony just can’t help it. It is engraved in his bones. Maybe in another life, he was a philanthropist or something.

Clint always finds a night like tonight funny and entertaining, in contrast to Tony’s preference. That’s why this son of a bitch is laughing. He can visibly see Tony’s foreseeable future suffering of a night, and he is enjoying this on top of all that clusterfuck of an event. 

Natasha and Clint are a couple. They are also the resident dom/sub couple bartender that every single one of their customers loves. They have gone a long way between the two and Tony, to some extent, they become inseparable because of this store. It is almost like their fate is weaved together with it. 

When Tony first started managing his dungeon on his own, he found Clint and Natasha lost in the streets like stray dogs. So he decided to keep them, raise them inside his little caring safe haven. For them, BDSM has always been more than a lifestyle that they chose to proceed with their life but also is their purpose, a way of showing gratitude towards life itself, a way of redeeming the inner peace that has long been buried deep by the dinning of pressures that society gives them. 

But of course, pleasure-seeking is the short term objective of all three of them, just like everyone else in this community.

Tony stuck the advertisement to the little black, boring door that is their front door, and turned back to face Clint, who is still struggling to hide his amusement and excitement for tonight.

“Get ready to welcome a lot of daddies, Clint,” Tony says, rigidly swallowing his worried tone.

 

* * *

 

 

It is 9 o’clock in the evening. The first wave of customers has already arrived. Tony can already see how this is going to go down. He looks at Natasha and saw her not pleased with the atmosphere of this place as well. The air stinks with sour male sweat and armpits. It isn’t particularly pleasant to the eyes and the ears as well: the dungeon is filled with the hustle and bustle of the muscular bears, and due to the fact that Tony had forgotten to establish a dress code for the event, what Tony sees when he scans the room is a pool of nude-y flesh, moving, wriggling. Natasha wrinkled his nose and looked towards Tony when she serves another drink to a wasted customer ( _ Drunk? At 9 pm?? Isn’t it a bit too early? _ Tony thinks to himself). Tony can do nothing but sigh a big exhale under his breath, tonight is gonna be a long night.

“Why do people want to come to this sort of nights anyways, it is a ‘dominant only’ night, what do they expect? A bunch of Rockin’ twinks to go down with?” Tony heard Natasha commented over the noisiness of the room and chuckled inwardly. This type of event were created with the sort of idea in mind that people would gather together to communicate about their lives as fellow Dominants or Submissives. At least the intention was this. Now it just evolves into a night where and when Dominants drinks to their death in chaos and brag about their sex life - how many Submissives have they ruined.

“No, Nat. Someday a ‘rockin’ twink’ will appear and all of them will just explode, okay?” Clint snickers

“How about you go join them right now, huh, Clint? Can’t you just smell the rape-y vibes from all across from here?” Tony snaps back and Clint instantly shuts his mouth.

Just when Tony became too tired to give a damn about this event anymore, a customer that he has never seen before pushed open the front door, looking all timid and scared like a lost puppy.

Tony stares. He’s never seen someone so beautiful before.

He looks straight at the man when he goes up to an individual desk. “I’ll go help him,” says Clint, noticing Tony’s emotional transition. He picks up the menu and winks back at his boss. Tony huffs.

Tony had never been in a romantic relationship with anyone before. He’s had many one nights stands, yes, especially a man like him in his career would easily sleep up to 100 people per year but never has he ever wanted to start a long term romantic relationship with someone he literally just saw coming in his dungeon 10 minutes ago. The instant he saw that man he wanted to date him, and not even in a filthy way, in a way that he wants to slowly lead him into his way of showing love and affection to him, and slowly lure the man into the realm of Anthony Edward Stark. Of course, he wanted to have a scene with him as well, but that could be saved for later. He’s now only realizing that he is seeking love like a dumb teenager.

He started staring at his mouth. The way his lips gently touches the straw of his cocktail. It makes Tony want to kiss him. Right now, right here, right this second. He can’t wait to rush over to him and introduce himself as the best man who can provide a place like home, unlike anyone he has met before… Like that, his mind is running wild slowly but certainly.

He has to retreat to his room. After shorting excusing himself from Natasha and making clear of what she has to do when anybody needed anything, he lies down on his personal sofa deep behind the dungeon.

Geez. He needs a break from all these feelings.

  
  


* * *

 

 

After Tony cleared his thoughts he went back to the counter to see Clint and Natasha whispering to each other about something.

 

"What is wrong?" Tony asked. He is sensing something to be wrong with the situation as by Natasha's side she has a lot of empty vodka bottles and a few table cloths that are wet with alcohol. 

 

"The man you liked? That doe-eyed one," Clint started, earning a snickering and an elbow from Natasha, "he was wasted. Full on. Another man forced him down a heap of bottles and lead him to the back private rooms. I think to have a scene."

 

Tony is suddenly alarmed by the last line Clint says, "That is clearly not allowed at our place."

 

"You can go check the security cameras, they went into room number 8."

 

Tony rushes to the back of the dungeon and pushes open the door, surprised as it is unlocked, clearly, it has been used and now he is afraid he had to be prepared for the worst now.

 

"Holy-" Tony started but failed to finish his exclamation with the terrible scene presented in front of him. He gotta get him out of here, as quickly as possible, and find that jerk who left him behind in such a bad state.

 

In the room, lies Bucky Barnes, half naked, passed out due to severe Sub Drop without a Dom present to assist him with it. It is obvious why the Dom who left him like this would do that, it is a common way to torture a Sub to just leave during the other is dropping.

 

Tony picked Bucky up after he unlocked his handcuffs, wincing at his bruises and whipping marks, knowing that the Dom did that to him without consent made Tony angry, so angry than he ever had been before.

 

He is gonna find out who did this and kill that motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @lovingtony3000 !

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be POV Tony.


End file.
